ENFRENTADO AL PASADO, ACEPTANDO EL FUTURO
by Lia4
Summary: Algunos años han pasado desde el termino de la Guerra, los pilotos viven juntos, pero una tensión entre Duo y Heero esta quebrando la convivencia (1x2 3x4) Dejen Rewiews!


Este es mi primer Fics de Gundam Wing, puede que los personajes se encuentren un poco fuera de carácter.

No poseo a nadie, que quede claro

Un pequeño aviso, este es un Fics Yaoi las parejas son 1x2 4x3, homofobicos y similares están avisados.

****

ENFRENTADO AL PASADO, ACEPTANDO EL FUTURO

Capitulo I.-

Han pasado un par de años desde el termino de la guerra, la vida en las colonias parecía retomar a su propio rumbo, era una sensación por lo menos extraña, la capacidad de la gente en ocultar, oprimir, olvidar todo, las vidas arrebatadas, las familias desechas, los sueños truncados, las ilusiones quebradas, todo en bien de una nueva vida, de una nueva era, sumergidos en un instinto primario de supervivencia, definitivamente no era un buen día para ese joven silencioso.

Es extraño como gira la vida amarrada a distintos acontecimientos.

Un joven de agradable presencia caminaba callado, más bien molesto….no él estaba muy molesto, era tarde y caminaba a su casa, una pequeña brisa acariciaba su cuerpo, agitando su largo cabello, pero nada lograba confortarlo, la pequeña discusión en su salón de Historia le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca…sentir el desprecio y el odio de verdad le había dolido, él había entregado su niñez, su adolescencia, sus sueños….**su vida**….por algo que para esos jóvenes era tan burdo como efímero….y no solo era el desprecio hacia su propia historia sino hacia la de todos sus amigos.

Esa sensación en el aire le producía un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, olía peligro, debía estar alerta, sus instintos nunca le habían fallado.

Llego a casa….mientras abría la puerta aspiro profundo tratando de ocultar toda la frustración que sentía, y entro con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar…

-…hay alguien en casa…- grito alegre, sincero, si se podía sentir en calma y protegido era en este lugar, …no más que el lugar era la compañía.

Compartía la casa con cuatro amigos, más que amigos….camaradas…., todos habían pasado por dolores, amarguras similares y la compañía de ellos le reconfortaba……Unos más que otros obviamente….

….**Quatre**, era su confidente, era seguro y leal, con ese candor que lo estremecía, con esa presencia luminosa que lo confortaba. Aunque sabia mantener sus distancias cuando cierto joven silencioso andaba cerca, la certeza de su sospechas de que algo había entre Trowa y Quatre, le hacia proteger su integridad, Trowa en un par de ocasiones demostró ser más que celoso.

No debía quejarse, …..cuando él, **Duo Maxwell,** tomaba….., perdía la poca cordura que tenia y la verdad es que había acosado vergonzosamente a Quatre, pero él era un buen amigo, entendió perfectamente y le salvo de una muerte lenta……

-…**HAY ALGUIENNNN**…-

-…Maxwell…no puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal…- grito una voz molesta desde la cocina

-…mira la maldita pizarra antes de gritar como un enloquecido…- le contesto airado la misma voz.

-…amigo Wufei, no me regañes, tuve un mal día…- mientras ponía esa vocecita y mirada que descolocaban al joven chino, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Heero había estado trabajando en su nuevo proyecto de computación, hoy tenia día libre en su oficina y estaría en casa hasta las seis cuando se iría a estudiar al Instituto Real de Nuevas Ciencias, pero los gritos lo habían desconcentrado, llego a la cocina para ver perplejo el numerito de Duo, …hay ocasiones que se comporta como un verdadero niño en vez del joven de casi 20 años que es… penso el joven de ojos azul cobalto.

-…Hnnn…-

Duo se paralizo de golpe, no penso que Heero estaría en casa a esa hora, ….no podía ser… la verdad es que estaba evadiéndole desde hace más de tres semanas…y no podía negar que satisfactoriamente …, todo por culpa de esa maldita noche, gracias a su habilidad de merodear que lo había salvado milagrosamente de una muerte lenta…pero Heero esta ahí frente a él, y no tenia por donde escapar.

Lentamente levanto la mirada hasta encontrase con la de Heero, lo que vio en sus ojos lo dejo confundido, el aire se podría cortar, sus miradas no se despegaban hasta que un violento y despiadado golpe en su estomago le arrebato todo el aire, sumergiéndolo en una reconfortante oscuridad.

************************************

-…parece que esta volviendo en si…- escucho la suave voz de Quatre

-… hnnn, duele…- dijo tratando de incorporarse, al tiempo que sentía una manos que lo sujetaban a la cama.

-…quédate acostado…- escucho la voz ronca de Trowa

Estaba atontado, con nauseas, el golpe de Heero de verdad lo había noqueado.

Estaba furioso, era vergonzoso ser tratado como una tonto niña herida…no podía evitar sentirse tan indefenso y compararse en ese momento con Relena, siempre la había detestado, y ahora más que nunca… y sin reparar en nadie se levanto violentamente de la cama.

-…Auchh…- grito cuando era sujetado por fuertes brazos de Wufei antes de caer al suelo, y sintiendo las vendas que cubrían su estomago.

-…Duo, quédate en cama…, tienes rotas un par de costillas…, esta vez Heero si te golpeo fuerte…- dijo simplemente Quatre, mientras Trowa le hacia tomar un brebaje que lo hundía misericordiosamente en el olvido.

-…Esta vez Heero se excedió…- dijo el rubio molesto, saliendo decidido de la pieza donde habían colocado a Duo.

-…Quatre, donde vas?…-

-…Tu que crees…-

-…No te metas…- le susurro el latino

-…**Que no me meta?, … me estas diciendo que no me meta?**…-

-…Cálmate Quatre…estas ofuscado, conversar en este momento no será bueno…-

-…Trowa no te das cuenta…**LO PUDO HABER MATADO**…-

-…Pero no lo hizo…ellos tienen que arreglar sus propios problemas…-

-…Si no quieres, **TU** no te metas Trowa…- dijo entrando y cerrando violentamente la puerta del cuarto que hasta un par de semanas compartían Duo y Heero.

Trowa se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, esperando, escuchando, con todos sus sentidos alertas, sabia lo volátil que podría ser Quatre, y más si unos de sus seres queridos era lastimado, pero ahora estaba enfrentando a Heero…ese Heero despiadado y violento… y por un momento se angustio por la suerte que podría correr esa pequeña flor del Desierto.

***********************

Quatre tenia fija la mirada en Heero, era tal la furia que sentía que no le importaba el peligro que podría correr.

-…Que pasa?…- escucho su voz fría.

-…Eso dímelo tu a mí…- y su voz sonó afilada.

Heero levanto la mirada asombrado, la voz de Quatre sonó tan dispersa, fuera de lugar, tan airada…

-…Lo noqueaste, le quebraste algunas costillas y todavía tienes la desvergüenza de preguntarme que pasa?…- y su voz silbaba por la furia que sentía.

-…Quatre no intervengas…-

-…Heero, por Ala, ambos son mis amigos, **COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE NO INTERVENGA**, lo pudiste haber matado…-

-…Tu no sabes todo…- silbo la voz de Heero peligrosamente alta.

-…Si lo se, …..pero esos son tus propios miedos…..tus fantasmas….si alguien se ha portado en forma decente en toda esta situación ha sido él…-

-…él…?, él…?, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas?…- grito Heero enfurecido 

Quatre tomo violentamente de la ropa a Heero, lo miro a los ojos con rabia, odio, frustración y lo soltó tan repentinamente como lo había tomado.

-…Heero…- y su voz sonaba calmada -….él se detuvo, él te respeto, pero tu solo viste lo que querías…lo que querían que vieras…, fuiste cruel…, no le diste la más mínima posibilidad, y por lo menos se la debías por todas las veces que salvo tu malnacido trasero…-

-…Quatre…- y la voz de Heero sonaba suave.

-…no me digas nada Heero, no es a mí con quien debes hablar…,

Cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta, miro directamente a los ojos a Trowa y Wufei.

-…Todo esta bien…- dijo al mismo tiempo que de sus labios asomaba una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, Quatre tenia esa habilidad de dejarlos sin palabras y a uno de ellos completamente deslumbrado.

El muchacho más frágil había dado una sabia lección a los dos jóvenes, con palabras duras y sinceras había enfrentado al soldado perfecto, sin temor, sin miedo y por un momento se sintieron….cobardes?.

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado, se que todavía esta un poco confuso, se ira aclarando en los siguientes capítulos, dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto.

Una ayuda, alguien me puede explicar la diferencia entre 1x2 y 1+2


End file.
